The Bleeding Truth!
by DarkSoulKagome90
Summary: Ok,Kagome saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo after school,she runs home & cuts her wrist. Inuyasha finds her & tires to save her.Please read,its really good I promies you! rated M for suicide talk
1. Chapter 1

-The Bleeding Truth-

**-The Bleeding Truth-**

(A/N) -I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in Inuyasha. So don't sue me please! I told you that I was gonna write a story that is kinda sad-sniff sniff- Please review -

It was a Friday afternoon and Kagome was happy that it was the weekend. She was walking out of the school building listening to what they were talking about,

"**Sango, wan't to come over to my house to watch a movie, if you wan't we can invite Miroku and Kouga, since Kags is going with Inuyasha."**

"**Uh, that sounds good. So Miroku, Kouga you in?"**

'**You know it" they both said very happily**

**So with that they waved bye to Kagome and walked off in the other direction. Kagome was thinking of what Inuyasha wanted to talk to her about then all of a sudden she saw it. The most nastily thing ever! Her boyfriend is kissing Kikyo his ex girlfriend! She was so heart broken she didn't even know what to do!**

**She took off running the opposite direction crying her eyes out. **_**Was this what he wanted to talk to me about, going back with Kikyo. But why, why her?**_** Before she knew it she was at the park where Inuyasha and her shared their first kiss**

**-Flash Back-**

"_**Inuyasha, I'm so glad you came here with me. It was fun" She said with a big smile on her face**_

"_**It was my pleasure" **_

_**They were holding hands on the bench watching the sunset when he grabbed her and hugged her oh so lightly she was so nerves that she was going to do something stupid to ruin this moment but instead he made it better than ever. He leans down so their eyes could meet; he looked in her eyes for what seem like forever! Then BOOM he kissed her, his kisses were so soft that she didn't want it to stop! **_

_**But you all know that every good thing has to end at one point, they pulled away from their kiss and just looked at each other. She was so scared that she looked away, she could feel her checks getting red by the look he was giving her.**_

"_**Kagome, I think we need to get you home before you mom gets worried." **_

_**With that they got up and started walking towards her house. When they got there he walked her up to her door to say goodbye when he leans down to kiss her again. He left with the biggest smile that he ever had.**_

**-End of flash-back-**

**By the time she realized it she was already home,**_** Hm, must've been in deep though **_**with that she wen't inside to say hello to her family**

"**Hey momma, gramps, and Souta"**

"**Hey Honey, Inuyasha called. He said you were suppose to meet him after school but he couldn't found you."**

"**Oh yeah I forgot. I um I'll go call him now. Call me when dinner is ready." And with that she ran up to her room and shut the door.**

**She sat on her bed re-playing the image of her boyfriend kissing another girl, and to top it off his ex! She burst out into tears hating herself for ever trusting him. **_**How could I been so stupid! He's a half-demon I could never trust one. But why did I have to start trusting him! WHY!? **_**She wen't to her bathroom and grab something out of her cabinet then turned around and sat in front of her bed.**

**She was shaking from crying so much, she took the razor blade and placed it on her left wrist; her life flashing threw her eyes. The day her father passed away, the day when her little brother was born, the day when she first meet her good friends, and the day when she meet Inuyasha. **

**Then with the though on Inuyasha, she also remember him kissing Kikyo, thinking how he could do that to her after everything she had did for him. She trusted him, told him everything about her life and he goes and does this. With that though she slides the razor across her wrist and watched the blood gushing out. She was about to close her when she saw Inuyasha opening her window; he saw her wrist and hurried to her, picking her up.**

**He was holding her screaming "WHY KAGOME WHY DID YOU DO THIS! OH GOD WHY?" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and spoke these words before she passed out. **

"**Inuyasha…I..I'm Sor-sorry." **

"**KAGOME NO WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP I'M BEGGING YOU!" he yelled while tears dropping onto her. He couldn't believe the girl he loved had done this.**

**(A/N) So what'd ya think? Please review. I'm begging ya!! Oh yeah if you like this story then please review & I'll write more to it **


	2. Chapter 2

-The Bleeding Truth-

**-The Bleeding Truth-**

** At the hospital- **

After Inuyasha found Kagome in her room her mother came running up to see what was going on but to her surprise she saw Inuyasha holding her daughter crying his eyes out.

"**Oh my god, I'll c-" she starts crying at the sight of her daughter laying there with her wrist bleeding "Um, sorry I'll call the hospital. Inuyasha please keep an eye on her while I get the phone and tell her gramps to watch Souta." With that she ran out of the room to call the hospital. **

**At the hospital Inuyasha and Kagome's mother was waiting for the doctor to come out to give them the news on rather she's ok or not. Amy (Kagome's mother) tried her best to comfort Inuyasha,**

"**Inuyasha, dear she's going to be fine. I promise you. She is a strong girl, she'll get through this." With that they didn't say anything until the doctor came out.**

"**Mrs. Are you Kagome's mother?"**

"**Yes, is she ok?"**

"**Yes she's fine we stopped it just in time. But if you would've came any later we would've lost her" when he said that Inuyasha closed his eyes at the though of losing the one person he loved so dearly**

"**But she is in a temporary coma since she lost a large amount of blood. If you would like to go see her now, her room is A12"**

**A few days had passed and she was still in the coma, all of her friends came to visit her and to comfort Inuyasha and Amy, which it didn't really do any good for Inuyasha he felt worse than he ever had in his life. He stayed by her side as much as he could, he came there right after school and stayed all the way until visitation was over.**

**It was now Saturday so he wen't straight there when he woke up. He brought her some flowers her favorite black roses (do they even have those?) **

**While her mother was getting some coffee he was left alone in her room, he sat in the chair next to her bed and closed his eyes. Next thing he knows he hears a soft voice kind-of sounding like a whisper but he still heard it.**

"**Why are you here?"**

"**Hu- Oh god Kagome your awake! Yo-" he was cut off by her**

"**I asked why are you here." She said with such coldness to her voice.**

"**I-I came to see if you're ok. Are you alright?"**

"**Get out! Get out NOW!"**

"**Wh- why?"**

"**I said get out Inuyasha. Why don't you go see "Kikyo" "**

"**What the hell are you talking about?"**

"**I saw you kissing Kikyo after school…now go!"**

"**Kagome I can explain really She kis-"**

"**GET OUT OF HERE NOW INUYASHA!!"**

**With that he got up and left, really heart-broken he couldn't believe what had just happened. He still re-played everything that she and he said to make sure if he heard right or missed anything. Then he got to thinking **_**Is that the reason why she cut her wrist, because she saw Kikyo kissing me?**_


	3. Chapter 3

-The Bleeding Truth-

**-The Bleeding Truth-**

A month has gone by and Kagome still doesn't believe Inuyasha or her other friends about what happened, she saw it with her own eyes so how could they sit there and say that he didn't kiss her or that she kissed him. She changed a lot as well. She wore ALL black, dark eye make-up, always wore a hoodie (if I'm spelling this wrong then I'm sorry, I'm a bad speller) and she hardly ever show emotions.

**Every time Inuyasha tried to talk to Kagome she just walked away, or she just sat there not saying a word so he just gave up trying to explain himself but he couldn't shut up when he was with his friends, Kouga got kind-of tired of it and thought he would just talk to Kagome himself. He saw her at her locker and thought that it was the perfect timing to get her alone since no one was in the halls at the time.**

**He wen't up to her and asked her if he could talk to her but she kept on refusing, but he didn't listen he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the gym so they could talk alone. While he was holding her left wrist he noticed something different, something that wasn't suppose to be there. When they arrived at the gym he asked her what in the world was going on.**

**Of course she didn't say anything just looked away from him, he turned her face so it was facing him and without asking he just pulled up her sleeve and what he saw shocked him shitless, he couldn't believe the happy sprit he once knew had done anything like this. His best friend, his sister had scars on her wrist!**

"**Ka- Kagome who did this to you" but he knew who did it, he waited for a while but she didn't answer him. So he asked again but this time he was getting pissed.**

"**KAGOME WHO FUCKING DID THIS TO YOU! ANSWER ME DAMN-IT!" by this time he noticed she was crying, and out of no where she yelled back,**

"**I DID ALRIGHT. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" with that she took off running leaving Kouga there in tottal shock, he knew she had done it but it was just shocking hearing her say it.**

**After a while Kouga left really pissed off at Inuyasha for making her do this to herself. He was on a mission now; to go and find Inuyasha, but to Kouga and Kagome's surprise someone was in the shadow's listening to everything that was just said, thinking of a plot to let everyone in school know that the innocent girl named Kagome had a dark secret.**

**(A/U) Ok sorry if these chapters are really short I promise to make a longer one soon!! The next chapter is when Kouga see Inuyasha…. Let's just say that it's not going to be nice when they meet up. Please review!! **


	4. Chapter 4

-The Bleeding Truth-

**-The Bleeding Truth-**

(A/N) Ok from chapter 2 I had a friend from another site helping me with the idea's of the story so Cookiedough123. Oh & I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Amy haha. On with the story!

**After what happened with Kagome he was beyond pissed he just wanted to go find Inuyasha, he didn't care what he would do to him or say to him he just wanted to look at him. He ran for what seems like hours but it was only an hour before he found him. He was at the beach standing looking out into the sunset. Kouga yelled his name.**

"**INUYASHA!" Inuyasha turned around shocked to see Kouga running after him. **

"**Oh, hey man. What's up?" but Kouga didn't talk he yelled at him**

"**HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU HURT HER THAT MUCH TO MAKE HER DO WHAT SHE DID BASTARD, YOU DON'T DESVER SHIT FROM HER!" with that said Kouga punched Inuyasha in the jaw. Inuyasha was shocked that his best friend had hit him. **

"**WHAT THE HELL MAN!" But Kouga didn't say a word, the only thing he did was pounced on Inuyasha and started to hit him where ever! **

**They fought for a while before their other friend Miroku was walking by and saw the two fighting so he ran over there to try and break the two up while everyone else was rooting them on.**

"**Stop it you two. I SAID STOP IT!" with that they both stopped, they both were huffing and puffing before Miroku asked what was going on, Kouga was the only one who spoke but he didn't answer Miroku's question instead he just yelled at Inuyasha; calling him a bastard and ran off.**

**After a while Miroku decided to help Inuyasha up, as they walked to Inuyasha's car, they were silent for a while but Inuyasha broke it off.**

"**Do you know what the hell is going on? I mean hell Kouga just came out of no where punching me!"**

"**I don't know man, do you think it has something to do with Kags?"**

"**I don't know man, do you think Sango knows what's wrong with her?"**

"**I don't know man. I'll call her to see." With that he pulled out his cell & dialed her number. It rang for a moment before she picked up.**

"**Hey baby, Inuyasha and I was wondering if you knew anything about Kagome. Kouga just came over to Inuyasha and beat him up."**

"**Wow, really? I can find out, or try to. She hasn't talked to me for a while, ever since she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo."**

"**Wait, how'd you know about that?"**

"**Kags mom told me the day before she returned to school."**

"**Ok, call me if you find anything out."**

"**If I can. Love you. Bubye." With that they both hung up**

**Sango was on her way to Kagome's house when she was thinking of something to say to her, she hasn't talked to her friend since she gotten back from the hospital. By the time she realized it, she was a block away from her house so she thought she would just come straight out with it. She got out of her car and walked towards her door. She knocked and waited a second before Kagome's gramps answered the door.**

"**Oh, hey there Sango, how are you?"**

"**I'm fine. Is Kagome home?"**

"**Ah yes child, come on in. She's in her room studying." So Sango walked upstairs and wen't straight to Kagome's door, you couldn't of had miss her door. It had three picture's on it, one of her and her father, her and her mother, Souta and gramps and the third was of her friends. **_**Shocking that she still has something on here with Inuyasha. Oh well let's get this over with.**_** She opened her door slightly to see if she was in there or not. Which she was she was on her bed reading a book.**

**(A/N) Ok ima gonna end it here, cause the next chapter is gonna have more of their confo. Please review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

-The Bleeding Truth-

**-The Bleeding Truth-**

(A/N) Ok, I would just like to thank these two people for reviewing my story Cookielicios and Meiun Tenshi. Thank you both for the good comments Oh yeah. I do not own Inuyasha at all!!

**Kagome looked up from reading to see her friend Sango there peeking in. She laughed at the site of Sango trying to be sneaky. She put her book down and told her to come in already. With that Sango walked in with a huge smile.**

"**Hey there Kags, I just thought I would come by to see how you were doing and all. So uh, how are you doing?"**

"**I-I'm okay. How about you?"**

"**I'm fine, just been hanging with Miroku a lot. He told me that Kouga and Inuyasha got into a fight earlier on today. Wonder why. "**

"**I don't know. I guess a guy thing."**

**With that there comes a awkward silence from the two. For an hour they both just sat there, Sango got tired of it and yelled out,**

"**GOSH KAGOME, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kagome was shocked to see her friend had just yelled at her. She started to cry, Sango felt bad thinking it might've been her fault why she is upset so she wen't over to her to comfort her best friend. Saying don't worry about it, everything's going to be all right. **

** After a few minutes Kagome calmed down. Kagome needed to get her feelings off her chest, she couldn't really trust Miroku, Kouga, Ayame or even Inuyasha with it so she deiced to tell Sango everything. About seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing (which she already knew but didn't say anything) and about her cutting herself. **

**Sango was shocked that Kagome is cutting herself, she would've never guessed that Kagome, who once was so happy and loving would go that low. Sango thought she better stay the night just in case something happens to her, if anything did she would hate herself for leaving Kagome all alone. **

**They had a good time, telling stories about the past, laughing about Miroku running into the classroom door after lunch, they were actually having a good time like the old days. Sango needed to use the rest room, while she was in there Kagome heard a nose but couldn't find where it was coming from.**

She kept on searching, when she finally found it she was so glad, the nose was getting annoying. She looked into Sango's bag and found it was her cell phone, she has a text message _Hm, I wonder who it's from. _She picked her cell phone up and was deciding if she should read it or not. She did _Its from Roku, wonder what it says._

She read it knowing that she shouldn't of had done it, her mouth dropped open after she read it. It said "So, babe you found out what was wrong with Kags?" She felt betrayed, heart-broken she couldn't believe this. When she looked up she saw Sango standing there in front of the bathroom door shocked as can be.

"Kagome it's no-" she was cut off by Kagome screaming

"WHY ME WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" Sango slowly moved towards her to comfort her but Kagome shot up and looked at Sango dead in the eye.

"Kagome, you don't understand. W-" she was cut off by Kagome again,

"NO! I PERFECTLY DO UNDERSTAND, YOUR JUST LIKE HIM!!" she tried to run out of the room but Sango won't allow that, she hurried up and pined Kagome to the wall so she couldn't move. Sango tells her to calm down so they could talk but Kagome didn't wan't to be anywhere near her.

"CALM DOWN KAGS!"

"LET GO OF ME, I HATE YOU!" Sango was getting a little tired of this all so she grabbed her chin to make Kagome look at her so she could tell her everything. But Kagome couldn't believe it, she saw them kissing with her OWN eyes, so how could someone tell her other wise?

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO YOURSELF KAGOME!! ARE YOU CRAZY?? IT'S JUST A BOY HE IS NOT WORTH YOUR LIFE

"BUT HE WAS FOR ME" with that Kagome ran out of her room as fast as she could. By the time she realized it she was at the park. She decided to sit on the swing to wait for Sango, knowing she would be there any minute.

As she sat there she started to remember all her good memories, first time she meet Sango, the first time she brought her little brother there, and the first time her little brother Souta got a girlfriend of his own. She had zoned out for a long time, by the time she came back to reality she saw Sango standing right in front of her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for everything, its just Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, even Inuyasha and I were worried about you. We just wanted to know if you were okay or not."

"Were you going to tell them about me cutting myself." Even though she knew Kouga already knew.

"That was between you and I, I would never betray your trust like that. You're my little sister for all" she said with a weak smile

"Kags, will you at least talk with Inuyasha. To see his side of the story? Kags, he's going crazy not being able to be with you or even to talk to you." it took a while before she respond, Sango thought she wasn't going to so she just started to swing. But all of a sudden she heard a soft nose. It was Kagome to be sure what she said since she didn't hear it she asked;

"What did you say Hun?"

"I said I'll talk to him, but I'm not promising anything!" with that they both started to swing laughing and singing a few songs they knew. By the time they realize, it was around 10:30 they had to hurry back to Kagome's house and get ready for dinner. So they got off their swings and started walking arm and arm to Kagome's house.

After dinner they got ready for bed. Sango and Kagome was getting their out fits ready for school when Sango broke the silence once again.

"Kagome, are we ok? I mean with the text and all."

"Yeah, were ok. It's just I didn't think you would go behind my back to get some info, but as long if you don't tell people my deepest darkest secret then were ok" Sango smiled knowing that she had her best friend back. But neither of them knew that someone was already going behind her back telling everyone at school her little secret.

(A/N) YAY so how'd ya like it? The 6th chapter should be up soon. But if not then that means my Internet is turned off for a while. Please review –begs with my doggy eyes- P-Pl-Please!! I will luv ya forever!! Hehe


	6. Chapter 6

-The Bleeding Truth-

**-The Bleeding Truth-**

**(A/N) Ok, here's chapter 7 hope you like it! I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters! So please don't sue –day dreams "I sure do wish I had Inuyasha though"- On with the story!!**

**It was finally time for school, while the two girls were getting ready Sango noticed that something was different with Kagome. **_**Man, I hope its nothing about last night, I thought we got that over with.**_** She said while sighing. After she put her make-up on her wen't to Kagome to see if she's okay. **

"**Hey Kags, are you okay?"**

"**Huh, oh yeah I'm fine"**

"**Uh huh sure you are. Tell me!"**

"**Uh, okay. I'm just nervous about talking with Inuyasha. Is all."**

"**It's going to be fine Kags. I promise you" with that they walked to school. Talking about what girls usually do boys! When they got to school Sango said her good-byes and wen't to go see Miroku.**

**Kagome walked silently to her locker to get her books for her first period. She was walking to her class she got lost in her thoughts but was interrupted by Kouga and Miroku laughing. **_**Oh no! Not now!**_** She hurried and wen't into her first period and sat at her desk going back into deep though, but was interrupted again by the bell for their 2****nd**** period.**

**She got up and started towards her class **_**Time for history**_** she said while sighing. She wen't back to thinking **_**what am I going to say to him when I see him?**_** All of a sudden she felt someone locking arms with her. She should've known it would be Sango.**

"**So, do you know what you're going to say to Inuyasha?"**

"**No, not yet." She didn't know what she was going to do! **

**They walked into their class and took their seats and started talking about last night, about Kouga and Ayame got into another fight again, and about Kikyo's brother Naraku getting into a fight with Miroku. By the time they got done talking the teacher came in and looked at the clock**

"**Well its almo-"**

"**Sorry were late." **

"**Ah Inuyasha and Miroku. Please take your seats and it was nice of you to join us." Everyone started laughing by the time they took their seats the tardy bell rung.**

"**Looks like your not late after all you two" Sango said while giggling, Kagome had to giggle at that as well.**

**Inuyasha sat behind Sango and Miroku behind Kagome. Inuyasha heard Kagome giggle and hurried to look at her, he couldn't believe that she's actually smiling. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time, he missed that warm and welcoming smile. **_**I missed your smile Kagome, please don't stop smiling. **_**He thought, he hasn't paid any attention to the teacher or Miroku he just couldn't keep his eye off of Kagome.**

**He heard the bell ring and got up and hurried out the door leaving Miroku and Sango left behind confused. **_**I have to hurry up and get to her, I just have to talk to her even if she won't listen. I can at least I can say hi**_** with that he was out the door but he stopped dead in his tracks. It was Kagome, he was waiting for him to come out of the class room.**

"**K-Kagome!" **

"**Here, take it. Don't read it until your next class. Bye Inuyasha." With that she turned around to go to her next class. Leaving Inuyasha there speechless. She had finally talked to him, even if it wasn't like how they use to talk but he didn't care. He was just glad that she even spoken to him. **

**He hurried to his 3****rd**** period and sat at his desk. He made sure no one was around so he could read in private. He opened it up and began to read;**

"**Inuyasha, meet me in front of the big tree after school. Kags" **

**With that he folded it up and put it in his pocket. He couldn't wait until school was over so he could talk to Kagome and get everything straighten out. Finally it was at the end of the day, he got his books said his bye's to Miroku and Shippo and ran out of the school.**

**He wen't straight to the big tree, he didn't stop at his locker or anything he didn't wan't to miss Kagome. He waited for what seems like hours to him but to tell you the truth it was only seconds. He thought he had seem Kagome but when the figure got closer he realize it wasn't his love, it was Kikyo. **_**Why is she here? She's going to ruin everything if she stays. I got to get her to leave! Maybe she won't come over here. **_**Just**_** maybe.**_

__**He wasn't surprise when she walked straight up to him. He sighed knowing he had to get her to leave. He didn't wan't anything to ruin him talking to Kagome so she'll know that he didn't wan't to kiss Kikyo. He had to somehow make her believe him. **

"**Hey Inu baby! How are you today?"**

"**Kikyo, leave now!"**

"**But why Inu baby, I wanted to talk to you. Is that so bad?" she said with a smirk **

"**Kikyo, leave now. I don't wan't to talk to you right now ok?"**

"**Aw poor Inu. Did you have a bad day, do you wan't me to kiss them all away?"**

"**GET LOST KIKYO NOW!" She knew that he wasn't joking around but she didn't care.**

"**Aw why can't I stay?" **

**As they were talking Kagome was on her way to speak to Inuyasha **_**I still don't know what I'm going to say to him. What if he really wants Kikyo and he only wanted to talk to me to make sure I'm ok. But if that's isn't true then he might've really been telling the truth and I'll feel like shit for making him suffer like this"**_

"**I said get lost Kikyo, I don't wan't anything to do with you" she of course didn't listen, but instead she got on her tiptoes and kissed him on his cheek. **

**Kagome had seen that and was bingeing to loose it. How could this happen? My heart is being broken again AGAIN!! She was about to cry but walked right up to them instead. Looking straight at Kikyo who now is a little scared of what she will do. Kagome smiled and next thing they all knew Kagome punched Kikyo right in the jaw, making her fly backwards.**

**Inuyasha was in aw with this, Kagome of all people to do something like that he couldn't believe it. Kagome looked at him and grabbed his wrist and dragged him in front of the school. Inuyasha started laughing, Kagome little sweet innocent Kagome had punched someone and Kikyo for that matter.**

**Kagome smacked Inuyasha across his face, leaving Inuyasha shocked that she smacked him, but he didn't break eye contact with Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with nothing but love in his eyes, Kagome couldn't take it anymore she fell on the ground crying. She had seen the look in his eye, she knew it was nothing but love, she loved him more than anything.**

**Inuyasha all so fell to ground holding her Kagome thought it was raining but noticed that it was Inuyasha, he was crying. She hadn't seen him crying since the night when she tried taken her life. **_**Why is he crying? He isn't crying for me, is he?**_** He started to whisper into her ear "Please Kagome forgive me, I'm begging you. Please!" **

**Kagome wanted to forgive him, she really wanted to tell him that she forgave him and kiss him like no tomorrow, but everytime she tried to say sorry she remember Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing, then she felt her scars on her wrist. She just couldn't after everything that has happen she couldn't forgive him like she wanted to.**

"**I- I'm sorry Inuyasha I just can't. Please forgive me. I got to go!" with that she got up and ran towards her house crying her eyes out knowing that she probably had lost the only one who will love her for her.**

**She left Inuyasha there heart broken and really confused. He got up and began running after her **_**I can't lose her again, I just can't! **_**But he lost her sent off of a sudden. **_**W-what is happening. I can't smell her sent anywhere. Oh no it's the new moon! **_**With that he began to feel different than ever, he's bingeing to change into a human. **

**He had to hurry up and get out of danger's way, so he took off to his house but he herd a voice that sounded so cold. No it couldn't be him, so he began to run faster just in case it is, he couldn't fight anyone in the state he's in, especially if it is Naraku.**

**While he was running he fell, not knowing what happened he got up and started to run again but someone walked out of the shadow's and stood in front of Inuyasha. **_**Oh no! It is him! Naraku.**_

"**Inuyasha, weird seeing you here. Are you lost or something, or are you looking for that beautiful girl Kagome?" that made Inuyasha mad **_**How did he know about Kagome, was he watching us the whole time?**_

"**Naraku! What do you wan't?"**

"**Ah, nothing really just here walking, it isn't a crime to walk Inuyasha."**

"**Feh, whatever just leave Kagome alone!" Naraku started walking close to Inuyasha **_**AH shit I'm going to get it now!**_

"**My my aren't we just in a mood to fight? And to think you're a human now, this will be fun!" with that Naraku sprints after Inuyasha and punches him in the jaw.**

"**That's for what Kagome did to my little sister Kikyo, don't worry you have more coming to you" with that Naraku begins to laugh evilly (Muhahahaha) **

_**Shit, what the fuck am I'm going to do! I can't fight like this. But if I don't he'll kill me.**_** Inuyasha got up and looked right at Naraku, Naraku knew the best time to get him is when he's in his human form but he can't let that stop him from fighting Naraku. Even if he does get hurt badly he can't let him hurt Kagome. He just can't**

**So with that in mind he charges after Naraku and…..**

**(A/N) Hahahahaha Ok I'm leaving it there as a clif hanger, so how do you like it so far? Once again I would like to thank Cookie for helping me think of idea's for these chapters. Thanks lil sis! Please review!! I'll review on one of your stories if you review mine. (giggles) I know ima attention-hogger! **


	7. Chapter 7

-The Bleeding Truth-

**-The Bleeding Truth-**

(A/N) Ok we left off when Inuyasha ran towards Naraku. Lets read on to see what happens!!

**Inuyasha took off towards Naraku and punched him in the jaw, they began fighting like there was no tomorrow, punches thrown left and right, kicks in the stomach and back, and god knows what else. They fought for what seems like weeks but it was only 4 hours (I know long right?)**

**Kagura was walking along the path so she could go home, she heard some noises and decided to go and look what was going on. **_**Hm what is going on over there.**_** By the time she got there she saw Naraku hitting another boy, she look harder to see who the other boy is and to her surprise it was Inuyasha!**

_**Oh my god! I got to call Sesshy to tell him what's going on! **_**She grabbed her cell phone from her purse and dialed his number. **

"**Hello?"**

"**SESSHY! Oh my god you have to come to the park right away, and I mean NOW!"**

"**Kagura? What's wrong?"**

"**I know Naraku will kill me for telling you this but I can't let him get killed"**

"**Who get killed, Kagura what the hell are you talking about?"**

"**It's Inuyasha, Naraku and him are fighting in the park, Sesshy you better hurry." With that Sesshomaru got his keys off the table beside his door and left the house. He hurried down the streets even though he never really like his brother much he's still family he couldn't let his little brother die. Not now not ever!**

**While driving to the park Sesshomaru couldn't stop thinking about how he treated his little brother Inuyasha, he hated how he treated him in the past and it might be to late to even say sorry to him. **_**What the hell is going on now, Inuyasha be safe when I get there. Hold on.**_** With that he drove faster, not caring about getting a ticket. **

**Back at the park, Kagura waited for Sesshomaru and watched the two fight, she was so nervous on who was going to win or who was going to die. In a way she wanted Naraku to get hurt so she could be free from him for a little while, he wouldn't let her do anything at all, not even see her boyfriend Sesshomaru just because he was Inuyasha's older brother.**

**Kagura saw that Naraku was saying something to Inuyasha, she had to get closer to see what he was talking about, she moved as quietly as she could to the tree which was it was a really good hiding spot, it was right behind them so she could hear everything, and what she was hearing shocked her.**

"**Poor little Inuyasha, you should've just stayed with Kikyo, and none of this would have ever happened."**

"**YOU BASTARD!" he said with a growl**

"**Now, that's something to say while I'm holding a gun to you."**

"**I don't care." He tried to get up but the pain in his side was unbearable so he just sat back down looking right into Naraku's eyes **

"**Well, you should because after I get done with you I'm going to go to Kagome's house and tell her that you've been hurt real bad, which you will by the time I'm done with you and then I'm going to kill her just like I did you." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just heard, he was going to go hurt Kagome, HIS Kagome. No one was going to hurt her while he was still alive.**

"**YOU BASTARD DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER! LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!"**

"**My my Inuyasha, aren't we cranky tonight?" he sighed for a little bit "Your getting boring Inuyasha, I'm going to go have fun with Kagome now. Now prepare to die Inuyasha!" with that he shot Inuyasha in his chest. Inuyasha eyes was filled with tears, he fell to the ground with a thump, he lay there while holding his chest to stop the bleeding.**

**Kagura was in disbelief, he actually shot Inuyasha. He talked about a lot of times but she never thought he would actually go threw with it. Naraku knew that Kagura was behind the tree and turned towards her, this made her scared shitless, but to her surprise he just called out to her and told her to come. She stood there for a minute or two and ran up to meet him.**

"**Ok, since you probably already know what happened you can not tell anyone! Or else."**

"**O-ok, I promise" **

** After a while Sesshomaru pulled up and got out of his car to look for the two fighting, but instead he saw someone laying on the ground gasping for air, he hurried to the person laying down, by the time he got there he was shocked as hell to see who it was. It was his little brother, he hurried and picked him up and carried him to the car.**

**As he drove to the hospital he couldn't believe that his brother had been shot, he kept on trying to talk to him to make him stay awake. By the time he got the hospital and carried him in yelling for someone to help, three nurses came with a bed. They brought him into surgery, he was sitting in the waiting room, so he decided to call his friends to let them know what happened.**

**He called Kagome first knowing that they use to go out, as he was dialing her number he was thinking on how she was going to handle it, he didn't wan't her to do anything crazy. As the phone rung he tried to think of what to say to her.**

"**Hey Fluffy, what's up?"**

"**Kags, I got to tell you something, you need to sit down on this." She took a sit and waited for Sesshomaru to tell her what was up.**

"**Inuyasha, he's in the E.R with a gun shot to his chest." He decided to come straight out with it, no hiding around the bush or anything like that. There was a long silence on the other end of the phone.**

"**Kags, you still there?"**

"**Uh, yeah sorry. Um ok I'll be there in an hour. I got to get ready and everything." **

"**Wan't me to pick you up?"**

"**No, I got a ride, besides you got to stay there and see what's up with Inuyasha. Bye" with that she hung up and walked to her room. She was as pale as you can get**

**She opened her door then she shut and locked it. She wen't to go get some warmer clothes on since it was a little chilly outside then she wen't into her bathroom and shut the door, she fell on the floor crying, she couldn't believe what she just heard. He got shot, by who? She wondered, she opened her cabinet and pulled out her second best friend Mr. Razor she slide it across her left wrist, watching the blood coming out.**

**She put some tissue paper on it and got dressed, she wen't downstairs to tell her mom what happened but she stopped mid way and fell on the ground crying like she never had before, her mother had heard her crying and ran to her to see what was wrong. By the time she got there she saw her daughter on the ground crying. When she picked her up she saw that she was white as a ghost.**

"**Oh god, Kagome what is wrong?"**

"**In-Inuyasha has been shot –sniff sniff- OH GOD MOM HE'S BEEN SHOT!" her mother pulled her towards her and just held her tightly trying her best to calm her down. When she thought she did she got up got their coats and opened the door.**

"**W-where we going?"**

"**The hospital, now get up. Souta I'm bringing Kagome to the hospital. Tell Gramps and go to bed on time. I will be right back." With that they walked out the door and got into the car. Kagome sat in silence all the way there. When they got there she hugged her mom goodbye and wen't to go met Sesshomaru.**

**She saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo his other brother he was much younger than Inuyasha, he was around 14 or 15. Sango saw her and ran right up to her and held her and cried right along with her. After they had a crying session she wen't to go sit by Sesshomaru. She didn't say anything at all to anyone.**

**Sesshomaru could tell she's was still crying, (Naw duh! Haha) he was trying to find something to tell her to at least make her somewhat better. An hour wen't by and Sango, Miroku and Kouga left, leaving Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha's mother & Shippo all alone.**

"**Listen Kags, don't worry. He'll get threw this he isn't as weak as we think he is. Trust me he'll be fine." He only hoped that what he said was true.**

**Kagome couldn't stop thinking about that all of this is her fault some how. She kept on thinking if she believed him, forgave him that he'd be with her right now and not in the hospital, but she didn't wan't to believe him, he hurt her so much, but she wished she could've said something so that he'd be okay and not here fighting for his life.**

**She ended up falling asleep waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them weather or not if he's ok. She tried her best to stay up but her eyes wanted to do something else. Sesshomaru saw that she had fallen asleep so he put his jacket on her to keep her warm, **_**Inuyasha, you need to make it, if not for your friends, your mom, Shippo or even me make it for Kagome. Please Inuyasha. **_**With that he saw the doctor coming out.**

"**Is he ok doctor?" Inuyasha's mother asked.**

"**If you were any second later he would've died but thankfully you brought him in time Sesshomaru. He's in a coma right now, but you can go in and be with him now." With that he told them his room number.**

**Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and carried her into his room **_**She's much lighter than Inuyasha**_**. When he got to his room he sat her on the huge chair by his bed. He told Inuyasha's mother that he Shippo can stay with him for a while and that he was leaving.**

**The next morning Kagome woke up, she had noticed that she was in a total different room than she was when she felt asleep**_** Gosh I'm never falling asleep in a strange place again!**_** She looked around and saw Inuyasha's mother sitting in the other chair on the other side of his bed. She looked at Inuyasha, he had been beaten up pretty well, his right eye was bruised, he had a lot of scars on his face, neck and arms.**

**She was about to cry when she heard his mother saying something,**

"**I know, he looks bad doesn't he?"**

"**Uh yeah. Is he ok?"**

"**OH he's fine. He's in a temporary coma though. He lost a lot of blood last night. I am so thankful that Sesshomaru found him when he did."**

"**Yeah me to." With that they sat in silence before his mother said she was going out to go get some clothes and freshen up a little. Kagome was feeling really tired again she was about to close her eyes she whispered **_**Thank god he's alive!**_** With that she fell asleep.**

**(A/U) I know sad right? Well how is it? Please review my story!! **


	8. Chapter 8

-The Bleeding Truth-

**-The Bleeding Truth-**

Secret be told

**(A/N) Ok, this chapter is about Kikyo's plan about telling everyone her secret. Please enjoy!**

**It was now Monday and Kagome didn't wan't to go to school since she stayed at the hospital all night with Inuyasha. She didn't know why she knew she loved him but she didn't wan't to forgive him just yet. But seeing him hurt made her heart ache. She decided to clean her room since it was a huge mess, but decided to cook her something to eat, take a nap, shower, watch some TV than clean her room.**

**Back at school Kikyo had noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there and neither was Kagome, this was so perfect. It was a perfect timing for her plan, on telling everyone at school that sweet little innocent Kagome had a deep dark secret. She wen't up to her friends before school and started chatting with them, she waited for her chance to tell them about Kagome. Finally she had it, it was total silence**

"**Hey, did you guys hear about Kagome?" that got all their attentions**

"**No, what about her?"**

"**Oh, I heard that she is cutting herself! I was walking by the gym to go to the restroom when I heard someone in there talking. So I decided to go see who it was,"**

"**Who was it" they all asked**

"**Kouga and Kagome, I didn't catch all of what they said but the part I did caught was when Kouga was asking Kagome what happen to her left wrist, she didn't say anything so he yelled at her to tell him, so she did she said I did are you happy now" and with that she had done it she had her friends talking**

**By 2****nd**** period she heard everyone in her class talking about Kagome, around lunch the word had spread to her friends, Ayame came back with her food in her hands with her mouth dropped open, the other's had asked her what's wrong and what she said had shocked them all.**

"**This one girl from the line asked if I was Kagome's friend, and of course I said I was and she was like do you know that you friend is a cutter, I'm guessing not by the look on your face." **

"**WHAT ARE YOU JOKING" yelled Miroku**

"**I wish I was Ruku, I really wish I was." Sango and Kouga were there in shock that her secret had gotten out, but by who? Sango kept on thinking **_**No one else knew about Kagome, who could've told? **_** But she didn't know that Kouga knew, and he was thinking the same thing.**

**Sango was in deep thought thinking about Kagome and wondering who else knew about her and her "addiction" but she was intrupped (sorry if I spelt that wrong.) by her boyfriend hugging her, **_**Wh- what is he doing, wait am I crying?**_** She just buried her face into his chest and cried and cried. Miroku kept trying to tell her that everything's going to be okay and that if she wanted we will all go to her house after school, she nodded and right when she did the bell rung, time for class to start.**

**The day wen't by slowly as ever, they were getting so tired of people talking about Kagome "Did you hear about that one girl who's cutting" "Oh my lord, I can't believe that she of all people is a cutter" "Ha she needs to die, I hate that girl" they heard that non stop till school ended. They were so glad that it was the end of the day, they were quiet all the way to her house.**

**By the time they got there they knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Her mom opened it and let them in.**

"**Oh hello you guys, come on in. Kagome is in her room."**

"**Thanks Mom." They all call her mom since she's always been there for them.**

**As they got to her door they saw that it was open, Sango and Ayame looked in to see that she was cleaning her room. They knocked on the door to let her know that they were there, she smiled and let them in.**

"**So guy's how was school?" they didn't wan't to tell her but they had to.**

"**Uh, Kags there's something that Miroku has to tell you" Kouga said **

"**Really, what?" she was kind of getting worried they all looked so sad, he took a deep breath and told her,**

"**Someone told everyone at school your secret. About you cutting yourself…"**

"**Huh, w- who told?"**

"**We don't know." They kept on talking about it, but Kagome wen't into a deep train of thought, thinking of how someone could do something so cruel and so mean she only told three people, Inuyasha couldn't of had told, Sango promised, that only left Kouga. She looked right at him and started yelling**

"**KOUGA, GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" she scared everyone, even Kouga.**

"**Wh- what the hell did I do?"**

"**I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" she was so mad that she grabbed whatever was close to her, which was her big history book and she threw it at him, it missed and hit the wall by her door.**

**He looks so hurt and confused that he just got up and walked out without saying a word to anyone. Kagome fell back to her bed and just sat there in silence for a while, before Ayame and Miroku broke it off by asking a lot of questions.**

"**Hey Kags, why do you cut yourself for?"**

"**It's a long story"**

"**Is it because of Inuyasha" the sound of his name made her remember all the good times they had but said nothing. **

**Sango could tell that she was getting annoyed so she told them that they needed to get going, they all said their good byes and left. When she wen't back to her room she closed her door and fell onto her bed crying saying **_**My life is over, I have nothing to live for. I hate this!!**_** She cried herself asleep, the next thing she knew she heard her alarm clock going off.**

_**Arg, morning! **_** She forced herself to get up and get dressed. She was wearing black trip pants, a skillet band shirt, and had her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She wen't into the restroom and brush her teeth then wen't out the door to downstairs. She told her mom bye and left for school.**

**As she entered the school she could feel everyone staring at her, some were pointing, laughing and some even came up to her and hugged her **_**What the hell?**_** She finally ended up in her first period, she was some what glad that she was in her first period. But that soon changed when everyone came into class, all eyes were on her.**

**She was getting very annoyed and asked to leave the room, but when she was going to ask the bell rung for their second class **_**Oh, great six more classes to go! Woo Hoo for me. **_**They day wen't by so slow for her. By the end of the day she was just so happy that it was time to go home. But that was ruined when she saw Kikyo.**

"**What do you wan't Kikyo?"**

"**Just to give you this" she gave her a letter than walked away laughing. Kagome opened it up and began to read:**

_**Kagome, you need to leave Inuyasha alone. I'm having Inuyasha's child. Since you haven't been hanging with him he needed to get some from someone so why not me? If you don't stay away from him you and Inuyasha will die a terrible death. Have a nice day.**_

_**Kikyo **_

She ran home crying not caring who saw her she just needed to get home. By the time she realizes she was already home, she said hi to her mother and brother and wen't up to her room. She shut her door, grabbed a pen and paper and started writing, and while she was writing she started to cry.

**(A/N) Ok what is Kagome writing? Is she ok? How is Inuyasha doing? All you question will be answered soon! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

-The Bleeding Truth-

**-The Bleeding Truth-**

**(A/N) Sorry I haven't updated to this story, my Internet had been cut off and I also have the stomach flu. But the story goes on!!**

Miroku and Sango came to visit Inuyasha since he was doing better, he was out of his coma and seemed healthy but he still looked bad. Miroku decided to tell Inuyasha about the rumors that are spreading threw school.

"Hey man, I got a question to ask you."

"Uh, okay what is it?"

"There's a rumor going around school that Kagome is cutting herself and what not, I just wanted to know if you knew anything about it." Inuyasha was shocked that someone else knows and is telling everyone at school he had to go see her to see if she's ok or not. While Miroku and Sango were chatting he got up from his hospital bed and started limping out of his room. Sango tried to stop him half way.

"What are you doing?"

"Let me go Sango, I got to go see her"

"You can't leave like this!" He had cords hanging from his chest and IV's in his arms and in his PJ's pant's.

"I don't care, I have to see her. LET ME GO!" Sango didn't wan't to let him leave since he looked half dead but Miroku told her to go ahead and let him go to her, with that she got out of the way and let him limp out of the room.

"Roku, do you know what your doing?"

"He needs to see the girl he loves, so yes my dear Sango I do" with that the walked out of his room and wen't to her house (Sango's house)

Inuyasha jump from house to house to get to Kagome's place, he needed to see her, he didn't care if she wouldn't let him in or even talk to him he needed to see if she was ok. When he got to her place he knocked on her door and waited for someone to came.

"Ah, hey there boy. Don't you look sick." Said her gramps

"Uh yeah is Kags home?"

"Yes but she isn't feeling to well right now. She doesn't wan't anyone coming up." Inuyasha was now worried.

"Please, let me in to see her!"

"Sorry lad." With that Inuyasha jump to reach her window.

Meanwhile, Kagome was in her room reading over her last testament, she picked up her razor and placed it over her wrist whispering "I'm sorry" she closed her eyes and was about to slice her wrist when she heard her window open. She opens her eyes and saw a sickly Inuyasha there.

"KAGOME! DON'T DO IT!" he hurried and jump threw the window and grabbed her razor and threw it out the window, he turned around and looked her in the eyes. She began to cry. All of a sudden she remembers the razor she had hidden in the rest room she hurried up and ran to her restroom and locked the door.

This happened all to fast for the badly injured Inuyasha by the time he got to the door she had it already locked. _Damn it! Damn it!_ Was the only thing that he could say. He was in the middle of yelling at Kagome to open the door when he stopped, he smelt her blood. He began to bang harder while yelling

"Kagome open the damn door." He paused for a moment "Kagome, I'm begging you please open the door….I LOVE YOU DAMN IT AND ONLY YOU!" he paused once more trying to get himself together "I will either be with you on earth or hell I don't care as long as I'm with you!" he stretch out his claws out and was about to slit his chest when he heard her whisper

"I'm sorry Inu, I can't do this anymore. I love you, just please let me go. Live your life to the fullest and forget about me." She paused to catch her breath " You got Kikyo any ways. Just please live on!" He was getting pissed,

"Kagome, I don't fucking love her! If you would let me explain you would've known that I love you and always had and will love you." Kagome cut a little deeper after she heard that.

He fell to the floor crying silently, but something caught his eye. He crawled over to her bed and picked up some pieces of paper. He started to read what it said.

**Sango's note read:**

_**Sango I'm so sorry for this, you were the only one I could really tell my feelings to without being felt ashamed. Please forgive me for everything and look out for Inuyasha, make sure that he is happy**__**.**_

**Miroku's note read:**

_**Dead friend Miroku. Even though you were a huge perv I loved you dearly you were like a second brother to me. Please forgive me for whatever pain I had caused you. Please watch over Inuyasha and make sure he is happy in whatever he does**_**.**

**Ayame note read:**

_Sorry we didn't hang out much like we use to when we were younger, but your like my little sister. Sorry I had to leave you like this.please forgive me and watch over Inuyasha the best that you can._

**Kouga's not read:**

_I know you told my secret and I forgive you. Just please watch over everyone for me, and make sure Inuyasha is safe_.

**Mom, Souta, and gramps:**

_I'm so sorry for hurting you this way, I love you all so dearly and I just wanted your pain to end and for you to stop worrying about me so much. This way you all know that I'm in heaven with father and grandmas just please watch over Inuyasha. Make sure that he knows that our family loves him. I love you all and please forgive me if you can. I will always be watching over you three._

**Inuyasha's note read:**

_Inuyasha, I'm sorry but if you're reading this I'm probably gone. I love with all my heart but it seems like your heart desire someone else. I'm not mad at you I just wish that you could've told me before I found out the way I did. Please move on with you life and forget about me. Sorry and goodbye._

After he got done reading all of them his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach when he noticed that his name was in all of them, he couldn't believe that after all that happened she would still care for him like that. He got up and rushed to the bathroom door and kicked down. When the door flew open he saw her lying there in a puddle of her own blood.

He noticed that she was till breathing, he rushed to her and picked her up and whisper "Kagome, please wake up, please open up your eyes. I love you and only you Kagome." He noticed that she was on a verge of dying so he picked her up and ran downstairs to where her gramps and mom was at.

Kagome's mom saw what he was holding and fell to the floor, her gramps also sawn what the young man was holding in his arms and was shocked. He walked as fast as he could to his daughter and told her to bring them to the ER

"I'll the hospital to let them know you're on your way. I'll watch Souta when he comes back from baseball practice. Just hurry!" with that Inuyasha and Kagome's mother ran to the car and rushed to the ER.

(A/N) So how'd you like it? Muh sissy Cookie is doing chapter 10 and 11


	10. Chapter 10

-The Bleeding Truth-

**-The Bleeding Truth-**

**Almost Dead.**

**(A/N) Ok this is the chapter that muh lil sis did. The song Chasing Cars is by the Snow Patrol Please enjoy!! Oh and to all muh/our reader's thank you so freaking much for commenting!! We/I love ya!**

**Kagome was numb in Inuyasha's arms; her senses were blocked for some reason, she couldn't see, feel, taste, or even smell, the only available source was hearing. It seemed like if she was trapped in a black abyss in the middle of nowhere with just fading voices. She could hear her mother mumbling and honking to other cars hysterically, screaming words she never heard her mother pronounce before. **

Kagome didn't care what happened to her at that moment because that little black abyss she was in, seemed so peaceful and harmless she didn't wanted to leave it. It was perfect there, without anyone staring at her rudely, without feeling the cold drops of blood flowing down her wrists, without that burning sensation in her chest when she saw Inuyasha in her room today and without that killing pain that caused her heart to stop when he uttered the words ¨ I love you, and only you Kagome¨

**It was perfect, at least for her. Inuyasha was crumbling down in the car seat, while Kagome was just –there- making his heart skips beats with every sign of activity she made. Yeah, - it was hell for him, watching the girl he loved and die for they're in his arms, with her blood flowing on his shirt and the unstable breath strokes she took once in a while. The only thing he could do to help her was to hold on her wrists tightly so that the blood could stop flowing freely.**

**Kagome could hear Inuyasha mutter- ¨ H-Hold on Kagome, Hold on Kagome, Hold-¨ Non stop, his voice seemed as if he was inside an icicle. Afterwards every thing paused, and Kagome could hear her mother screaming for help at the ER gates, and Inuyasha shattering the people for -¨God damn Help!! Kagome noticed that his voice got week and began to cut of with sobs and some pain growls. She new Inuyasha was crying, crying so much it wounded him. **

**¨Get a fucking Doctor, please-¨ she heard him beg and yell. **

**¨I-Inuyasha, p-put her on that stretcher Kagome heard her mother's voice, it was so broken, some how she felt guilty for it. This black space she was in began to get so disturbing, she could hear everything and everyone but with no trace of whom they were. It was like closing your eyes and falling in to the oblivion with whispering voices all over the place. **

**Rapidly Kagome started to detect a great number of Doctors and nurses mumbling words she couldn't understand, so far the only words she could catch were.**

**¨Get her into the surgery room¨ **

**¨Are you mad!! We will need at any rate 9 pints of blood to at least get her in temporary coma¨ **_**Wait what?**_** - She began to think. – **_**A-Are they talking about me?**_** -. **

**Kagome was at critical state she had lost more than 1/3 of her blood and needed a transfusion immediately, or else she would suffer a heart stroke for lack of blood, or even worse a complete disconnection from the brain area that could make Kagome never speak, see, hear, or walk again. She would have a total body paralyzes. **

**Kagome began to wilt; those voices she heard were muting slowly, and she could only hear whispers. She felt like she faded away. Out of nowhere she heard voices screaming. **

**¨ Nooo!! I can't leave her anymore!! Just please let me stay with her, you people don't understand!! God damn it!! I'm fine! Leave me the fuck alone. I am fine cant you bastards see. Kagome no!! Don't take her away."**

**¨ Inuyasha stop!! Kagome will be fine and you need medical assistance. ¨**

**¨No, FUCK IT!! I don't give a fuck about me! I need to be with Kagome, she can't be alone right now! ¨**

**¨Oh God Inuyasha please you need to be alive when Kagome gets better now please sweetie let the doctors take care of you. ¨ **

**¨No!! Let me go, I said let me go! ¨ **

**Kagome could tell it was Inuyasha and her mother, it just sounded so familiar, where was she? Was she dead? Or was she some type of poltergeist? One way or another those voices began to disappear, they began to restrain from Kagome's ears until she couldn't perceive them anymore. **

**Inuyasha, was going literally senseless with all these doctors and nurses grasping him and inserting all these tubes and useless shit that he would anyway snatch out of them. He had to go where Kagome was, no matter what, he had to be by her side, he was afraid, only to think about living in this world without her made every inch of his body shiver. All of a sudden his ears started flicking aggressively he perceived loud constant beeping coming from Kagome's surgery room. **

**¨What the hell? ¨ Inuyasha said out loud, until he heeded the doctor's desperate voices saying.**

**¨Blood pressure is decreasing rapidly, check the cardiac monitor. We need to stabilize her now! Someone go get the defibrillator, ¨**

**¨CONTACT 1- 2- 3 shock One more time! CONTACT 1- 2- 3- shock ¨**

**¨Doctor the monitor data is decreasing!! ¨**

**Inuyasha then could hear the penetrating whimpers of Kagome's mother **

**¨Kagome! My baby! Doctor do something! ¨**

**Kagome was dying and he couldn't do anything about it, he had to go to her! But hell these people around him were holding him down. He could feel his blood boil in his veins and new he had to do something, he felt like suffering a transformation. Oh hell no´ he thought and with one shift, he had all the people who were surrounding him on the floor. **

**(Plays Chasing Cars)**

**Rapidly he ran as fast as his feet could take him and as fast as the condition he was in could support him. **_**(We'll do it all everything, on are own,)**_** He dodged every nurse, every doctor, and every object that was in his way with a simple shift**_**. (We don't need anything or any one) **_**He kept on running, Inuyasha felt his body weigh him down, the room 110A seemed like forever to reach, and though- he didn't cease. He new he lacked of energy, and he new his pressure level was dangerous. But he didn't give a damn. Right now he just had to be with her. Now he was just seconds away from the surgery room, but something was wrong. – Everything began to blur. His eyes felt heavy and his muscles weak. Then unexpectedly he felt this stabbing pain on his shoulder. It was a tourniquet. It was a 10ml tranquilizing shot. –How? – He thought. Inuyasha didn't notice that when he grasped out of the doctor's hands they had already injected the doses- Inuyasha was blacking out. **_**(If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?)**_

**¨No! I can't give up now¨ he sobbed and kept running; even though- his body couldn't manage anything. (I don't quite know, how to say, how I feel)**

"**Kagome" he winced. ¨-I love you- and only you¨ he was thinking to himself those three words, I said too much, but not enough**

**Inuyasha stood up strongly and began walking to Kagome's surgery room. His pace was steady, to keep him from tumbling. He could smell the salt in the air -´tears´- he whispered harshly. That was the most painful smell he new and hated. The taste and smell of tears, Kagome's tears. **_**(If I lay here, if I just lay here, would lie with me and just forget the world) **_**He could hear the monitor getting faster and faster with each minute, the desperate voices of the doctors everything was on slow motion following only the beat of Kagome's heart. **_**(Forget what we are told, before we get too old show me a garden that's bursting into life)**_

**Inuyasha was getting reckless he could feel the tears approaching his eyes with every beep the machine made. **_**(Lets waste time, chasing cars, around our heads) **_**Suddenly rooms 110A was right in front of him and with a strong strike, the door collapsed allowing Inuyasha to abruptly go to where Kagome was. The monitor's speed increased, it was so exasperating to hear how the heart of a loved one dies within each beeping sound. **_**(I need your grace to remind me to find my own)**_** The doctors flinched with surprise and fear at the presence of Inuyasha. His face was covered with pain, fear, and tears. His eyes looked lifeless, they didn't had that same heat that they had a while before, he looked dead, Inuyasha was falling apart with each heart beat his sensitive ears could perceive.**

**¨ Kagome!¨ Inuyasha whispered painfully. **_**(If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world)**_

**Swiftly the monitor data began to decline, Kagome was suffering a stoke.**

**¨-Blood pressure is decreasing Doctor! ¨ A random nurse confirmed loudly. **

_**(Forget what we are told, before we get too old)**_

**¨- Kagome noo!! ¨ Inuyasha yelled, while running to her and grasping her hand desperately. **_**(Show me a garden that's bursting into life)**_

**¨ - Check the heart rate!! ¨ **

**¨- Please Don't Leave Me Kagome!! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME KAGOME!! Inuyasha cried hastily. **_**(All that I am)**_

**¨- I am sorry ma'am but I have to tell to leave**

**¨- I FUCKING NEED YOU HERE WITH ME¨ he sobbed ¨- I LOVE YOU **_**(all that I ever was) **_

"**Brain activity has diminished"**

**¨-Inuyasha!! We have to go. Inuyasha!! We cant be here¨ Kagome's moms tears stained her shirt and her cries pierced the room.**

**¨- I FUCKIN LOVE YOU KAGOME! FUCK!! I DO!! WHY DID U EVER DOUBT THAT?? He yelled at Kagome's cold dyeing body. His tears fell to her cheeks. **_**(Is here in your perfect eyes they're all I can see)**_

**¨ We are loosing her doctor" **

**¨- KAGOME PLEASE YOU HAVE TO REACT!! FOR FUCK SAKE DON'T KILL ME LIKE THIS¨ Inuyasha screamed while snatching the security's grip **

**A quick pause slices the air open…and the monitor's beeping ended. The room was silent dead; only the constant high-pitched sound of the monitor and Kagome's dull heart line filled the room with distress, then…**_**(if I lay here, If I just laid here)**_

**¨- Ka- Kagome? KAGOMEEEE!! NOOO!! ¨ Tears cascaded down his cheeks and screaming sobs tore Inuyasha's lips. Afterwards he faded in to the oblivion and blacked out on the ER´s room**_**… (Would you lie with me and…. Just forget the world)**_

**(A/N) So what'd you think?? Chapter 11 will be up soon I promise **


	11. Chapter 11

-The Bleeding Truth-

**-The Bleeding Truth-**

Ok I'm so sorry that I haven't update in I don't know how long but in about two, three weeks or even earlier there should be another chapter up. I just want to thank all of you who has read my and cookie's story. It means so much to us knowing that our story is actually really good hahaha.

If you got any questions just send me a message and I will get back to you the best that I can. Or if you got any idea's about what should happen next or any idea's about another story you think we should do please let us know

Loves you all muah bubye!


End file.
